


Competencias

by RioluZX



Category: Snowboard Kids (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nieve - Freeform, Sexo, Yaoi, deportes, peticion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Mientras Slash se prepara para una nueva competicion de Snowboard Jam se ve obligado a ayudarle, sin embargo tras estar expuestos ambos en la nieve por mucho tiempo necesitan entrar en calor por lo que decide llevarse a su compañero a darse un baño y ayudarle con ello.





	Competencias

Una de las grandes emociones en el mundo puede ser un deporte, ya que en este uno puede darse cuenta de que tan capaz es su cuerpo, experimentar la adrenalina, el deseo de ganar, la felicidad de esta al igual que puede sentir decepción, tristeza o ira por ello, aun así todo es una experiencia que puede llegar a unir gente. En mitad de una montaña de nieve dos jóvenes se encontraban con sus tablas de nieve, revisando sus equipos y disfrutando el paisaje antes de que dieran inicio a su pequeña carrera de snowboard.

-Sigo sin entender porque me eliges a mí para practicar, cualquier otro lo haría mejor-murmuro Jam, un joven de 17 años, moreno y de cabellos rubios el cual seguía sin entender como había accedido a esto.

-Porque tienes que ser tu-respondió Slash, un joven menor por dos años el cual estaba ya en posición para dar inicio-Además si no hago esto no te motivas para nada tortuga-dijo a modo de intentar intimidarlo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de nieve.

-Esa no es un respuesta...ah bueno, ni modo-suspiro sabiendo que por su actitud relajada y la hiperactiva de su compañero para él era un perezoso, aun así decidió seguirle el juego para evitar más discusiones y se puso en posición.

-Para mí lo es, así que no te quejes-sonrió mientras solamente ponía su vista fija en los arboles del final donde habían puesto una cuerda en el suelo siendo esa la meta.

-Claro, claro-dijo mientras el castaño se relamía los labios de la emoción.

Ambos contaron hasta tres, tomaron impulso para comenzar a descender por la montaña, el viendo helado golpeando sus rostros, el campo blanco a su alrededor, la emoción de estar descendiendo y los movimientos de sus cuerpos para evitar obstáculos, aun cuando se hubiera quejado Jam no iba a negar que amaba esto, más aun cuando el viendo golpeaba sus cabellos, apreciaba el viaje, su amigo también, ambos podían escuchar el sonido del aire en sus oídos, siendo señal de que iban rápido, sin embargo Slash descendía a más velocidad, esto gracias a su habilidad al igual que su cuerpo más pequeño, solamente fue cosa de minutos para que atravesara ambos árboles que eran la meta con el moreno tras de él, no exactamente cerca pero tampoco tan lejos mostrando que él también tenía habilidades.

-¡Jajá!, soy el mejor Snowboard de todos- sonrió sin ocultar su felicidad de la victoria, Jam solamente veía como se apoyaba contra uno de los arboles viéndolo-Tienes que mejorar más, de lo contrario no serás el mejor como yo-dijo celebrando su triunfo, haciendo una pose heroica como si fuera el mejor pero golpeando accidentalmente el árbol provocando que la nieve en una rama le cayera encima.

-El mejor distraído diría yo- burlo el otro mientras veía como el castaño se quitaba la nieve temblando-Como sea, vamos a descansar-le dijo mientras recogía su tabla.

-¿Ehh?, vamos una más, solo una-gimoteo jalándole del brazo intentando llevarlo nuevamente a unas sillas que llevaban gente a la cima.

-No, ya llevamos 3 carreras, quiero descansar un rato-negó mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Solo temes que te gane otra vez-bufo de modo burlón notando como este fruncía el ceño-Pero es comprensible, un menor te ha ganado muchas veces, seguro... ¡Woah!-grito lo último por como este lo había agarrado de su cintura y lo cargaba en su hombro.

-Si si, como tú digas-dijo mientras se ponía en marcha, haciendo oídos sordos a como el otro le gritaba que lo dejara bajara y se movía frenético en un berrinche, sabía que el castaño también estaba algo cansado pues no había comido aun, por otro lado, si hubiera hecho seguramente nadie lo hubiera detenido en todo el día.

Mientras ambos caminaban llegaron a una cabaña, un lugar que ellos junto a otros de sus compañeros habían tomado prestada para practicar, después de todo una nueva competencia seria la semana entrante, motivo por el cual insistía tanto en entrenar, el silencio del lugar era señal de que estaban solos pero este aún estaba cálido, señal de que no había pasado mucho antes de que se fueran.

-Seguro aun están en la nieve, como deberíamos estar nosotros-gruñía Slash mientras se quitaba su abrigo mojado por la nieve que le había caído viendo mal al rubio.

-Sí, si, mejor vamos a darnos un baño-le dijo mientras se quitaba sus prendas solo quedando con su playera y pantalón.

-Yo iré primero ya que gane-hablo el castaño quitándose apresurado su equipo de nieve.

-Ahorrémonos la discusión de quien se baña primero y metámonos juntos-le propuso con calma viendo como este se detenía viéndolo confuso-¿Qué?, ¿nunca te has bañado con otro hombre antes?-cuestiono con su relajada actitud de siempre.

-Claro que sí, soy japonés, ahí hay casas de baño donde uno se baña rodeado de otros hombres-respondió con calma recordando las veces que solía ir a esos lugares cuando el baño no servía.

-Entonces eso lo decide, vamos antes de que te resfríes-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, el castaño abrió su boca para replicar pero en lugar de eso corrió tras él.

-Pero yo usare la ducha primero-dijo mientras entraba antes que el al cuarto de baño, era un cuarto doble, la entrada era un pasillo con canastos para dejar sus ropas y que la lavaran más tarde, al igual que habían toallas en una repisa para cada uno.

-Claro, Claro-decía Jam sin darle mayor importancia a lo que decía este, mientras se quitaba sus ropas no podía evitar suspirar de alivio, la idea de un baño caliente en mitad de un lugar con tanta nieve era agradable, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notaba como el otro estaba vigilándolo atentamente.

-"No tiene mal cuerpo, debería ser más rápido"-pensaba Slash cuando el moreno se quitó su playera, su torso desnudo quedo expuesto, se veían algunos músculos marcados, lo atribuía mas al ejercicio y que fuera mayor que él, se quitó la suya también, volteo a ver a un espejo de pie que estaba ahí, flexiono sus brazos, pensando que él tampoco estaba mal, por el reflejo noto como el otro ya se había quitado los pantalones, eso no le altero, más bien le decía que debía darse prisa y se quitó los suyos, ambos quedaron en boxers, iba a tomar una toalla antes de quitarse la última prenda pero su mente se bloqueó cuando el otro se quitó los suyos.

-Ahh, me hacía falta sentirme más libre-suspiraba aliviado mientras buscaba con su mirada una toalla, por otra parte la del castaño estaba fija ante lo que había quedado expuesto.

-"M-Mentira"-pensó sin poder creer lo que estaba entre las piernas de su compañero que ahora se quitaba sus calcetines con calma-"¡E-Es enorme!"-intento no alterarse por como la verga del rubio era de un tamaño considerable, más que eso, estaba completamente flácido lo que significaba podía serlo aún más, trago con algo de fuerza sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono viéndolo mientras se colgaba la toalla en el hombro, sin pudor o pena de dejar su cuerpo expuesto y el castaño reacciono finalmente.

-Nada tortuga-bufo dándole la espalda para quitarse sus boxers, dándole una vista al moreno de su trasero pero leve pues este entro a los baños apresurado, apenas se encontró solo soltó un pequeño gimoteo viendo su propio pene, si los comparaba el del otro era mucho más grande, claro, imagino que sería así por la diferencia de edad, pero no tanto así.

-"Debe ser falso, nunca he visto otros así"-pensaba frustrado, quizás lo estaba más por cómo no podía evitar verlo de reojo, había visto otros de su edad, quizás un poco mayores en Japón pero no recordaba ninguno que llegara a ser así, el moreno entro al baño también, intentando mantener la calma Slash se sentó en una banca, mojo su cuerpo con la regadera, esperando que el agua le quitara esas ideas para poder enjabonarse, claro, no le ayudo que Jam tuviera la misma idea y se sentara a su lado para hacer lo mismo.

-Hey, ¿has visto el shampoo?-le cuestiono al castaño mientras tallaba una de sus piernas, viendo de reojo que este parecía analizarlo minuciosamente-¿Slash?-murmuro confuso.

-"Quizás usa algún medicamento"-

-Hey Slash-

-"O quizás una operación"-

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-"No puede ser real, ¡ese perezoso no puede tener eso tan grande!"-

-¡Slash!-

-¿Uh?-murmuro reaccionando finalmente y viendo al moreno-¿Qué te pasa?, no tienes que gritarme estoy a tu lado-bufo inflando las mejillas mientras se frotaba un oído fingiendo que le había dolido su grito.

-Pues no es mi culpa que te quedes divagando, ¿que estas mirando tanto?-cuestiono viéndolo de modo sospechoso.

-¡N-No veía tu pene!-grito al haber entrado en pánico por creerse descubierto, tapándose la boca apresurado al darse cuenta que se delato.

-¿Veías mi pene?-no pudo evitar su sorpresa por ello pero tampoco reacciono de mala manera.

-¡No!, ¡digo si!, digo... ¡olvídalo!-grito mientras le daba la espalda comenzando a tallarse su cuerpo apresurado, más que nada avergonzado de su actitud y queriendo darse prisa para salir del lugar, el rubio por su parte al ver esa actitud ya se hizo una idea de que pasaba, sonrió y apoyo su mano en la espalda de este, sintiendo como se sobresaltaba levemente.

 

-Hey-dijo haciendo que volteara a verlo-está bien-le dijo sonriéndole y haciendo que este detuviera poco a poco sus movimientos.

-¿No estas molesto?- cuestiono mientras veía como este negaba con la cabeza.

-Para nada-dijo mientras veía que este suspiraba aliviado, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y finalmente Jam decidió romperlo-¿Que te llama tanto la atención?-cuestiono decidiendo abarcar el tema finalmente.

-Es...grande-susurro y sin poderlo evitar el moreno se sintió orgulloso de esas palabras-No había visto uno igual, pensé que, bueno, todos lo tenían igual-murmuro sin poder evitar sentirse algo tonto ahora que lo pensaba bien.

-Eso es normal, soy de Jamaica-sonreía el mientras el otro solamente asentía sin dejar de verlo, más bien sin dejar de ver su atributo masculino, Jam sonrió, separo sus piernas para darle una mejor vista, sintiendo que era normal esa curiosidad que el joven tenía a su edad-Si quieres puedes tocar-menciono en tono relajado.

Slash no necesito nada más para estirar su mano, apenas tuvo aquel pedazo de carne en esta no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, era suave, la punta estaba descubierta, esa fue la primera zona que atrajo su atención ya que el suyo aún estaba cubierto, lentamente delineo todo el largo con su mano mientras los dedos de la otra tocaban el glande, haciendo pequeñas presiones y poco a poco sintiendo como iba palpitando, despertando por su tacto.

-No te excites-gimoteo el castaño apenado mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse, sentía mas calor del normal, sabía bien que no era por el baño y el moreno lo sabía también, finalmente el pene del moreno termino erecto, estando aún más grande que antes al igual que duro-Increíble que te endurecieras por un chico-susurro mientras el otro solamente sonreía de lado.

-Entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?-movió una de sus piernas y con la punta de los dedos de su pie toco el pene erecto de Slash, haciendo que este temblara e intentara cruzar sus piernas para ocultarlo-¿Quieres hacer una competencia?-le propuso sin poder ocultar su excitación ante la situación.

-¿De qué tipo?-murmuro mostrándose curioso, noto como el moreno acercaba más su banca a él, estando muy apegados y sonriendo acaricio su verga-Jam-gimoteo temblando por como las manos de este se movían sin vergüenza, tocando desde la punta hasta sus bolas haciéndole sentir pequeños escalofríos pero sin desagradarle.

-El que acaba primero pierde-sonrió mientras le daba un suave apretón en su pene, ocasionando que este soltara un gemido, Slash sonrojado se cubrió su boca, había salido agudo pero Jam no lo dejo recuperarse, envolvió el pene del castaño en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo de un modo firme y constante.

-Mmm...Espera-gimoteaba por como el otro no le tenía piedad, aun no había aceptado pero ahora no podía negarse, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su pene palpitaba en la mano de su amigo, suplicándole que dejara que le diera una dulce liberación.

-Vamos, ¿dónde está la energía de siempre?-sonrió mientras cada vez los movimientos eran más y más rápidos, viendo como este torcía los dedos de su pie, separaba más sus piernas, mostrando que quería que lo tocara más e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás-A este paso perderás-susurro en su oído, un escalofrió de gusto le recorrió por esa cercanía y lo vio de reojo molesto.

-T-Tramposo-gimoteo mientras cedía finalmente, sin querer perder envolvió su mano en la verga de este, viendo apenado que no alcanzaba a cubrirlo todo y comenzó a moverse, temblando y notando como el otro gemía de gusto, al menos indicando que le gustaba-"Esta excitado por mi culpa......es raro, eso me hace feliz"-pensó mientras se movía cada vez más y más rápido, intentando igualar su ritmo pero sus fuerza flaqueaban por como este no dejaba de estimularlo tampoco.

-Ahh.....nada mal, tienes practica en esto también-dijo de un modo casi burlón, el otro respiraba agitado, viéndolo entre molesto y excitado, una escena que el moreno apreciaba y lo motivaba a hacerlo más rápido, ambos se veían a los ojos, casi como desafiándose, ver quien cedería primero pero por como el castaño soltaba presemen era señal de que acabaría.

-Yo....yo....¡¡Ahh!!-grito apretando su mano alrededor de la verga de Jam, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de pies a cabeza para finalmente relajarse totalmente, eyaculando en la mano de este, manchándola mientras el sacaba su lengua levemente, producto del intenso orgasmo que experimentaba y hacia su mente nublarse por unos momentos, placer únicamente dominaba sus sentidos.

-Wow-susurro Jam sin poder evitar excitarse por esa escena, ahora su propia erección le pedía una liberación como esa pero el agarre del castaño había perdido fuerza, le dejo unos segundos para que se recuperara y finalmente Slash lo vio sonrojado.

-P-Perdí-dijo agitado mientras soltaba un gemido por como el otro soltaba su pene, el moreno vio gustoso su mano manchada, aun así eso no significaba que hubieran acabado-¿Uh?-gimoteo sonrojado el castaño por como el rubio se había levantado, no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos de golpe por como la verga del rubio ahora se apoyaba en su rostro.

-Tú has acabado, yo no, así que...creo que como ganador voy a exigir mi premio-sonrió de modo provocativo, la mente del menor trabajo a toda velocidad y hasta sus orejas le ardieron por entender que era lo que deseaba que hiciera.

-I-Idiota esa costa no va a ¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo abriendo los ojos de golpe, por haber hablado de mas solamente le dio la oportunidad al otro de insertarlo en su boca-"N-No puede ser"-pensó sonrojado de saber lo que estaba entrando, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como el otro empujaba suavemente el resto, invadiendo la cavidad bucal del menor hasta finalmente sentir una arcada de parte de este.

-Mmm ¿solo mitad?.....está bien, sé que la tengo muy grande-sonrió de modo presuntuoso mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, más bien sujetaba su cabeza para que no pudiera escapar, el castaño tenía que esforzarse por no morder, no podía lastimarlo de esa manera, solamente le quedaba esperar que esto fuera rápido, tras pensar que había sido suficiente para que se acostumbrará Jam comenzó a mover su cadera, sacando su verga pero metiéndola antes de que pudiera alejarse o cerrar la boca-Ahh.....se siente bien-gimió por como la húmeda y cálida cavidad de su compañero era realmente agradable, aun si este no lo ayudaba por aún lidiar con lo que pasaba.

-"Tengo su pene en mi boca"-pensaba temblando, sintiendo claramente como entraba y salía, poco a poco ya no existían las arcadas, su boca se estaba acostumbrando y en cosa de momentos el también-"Sabe.....muy bien-sus manos se apoyaron en la cadera del otro, sintiendo como no era tan desagradable como imagino, seguramente ya había enloquecido pero eso no le evitaba disfrutar el morbo, más aun por como podía resistir esa enorme verga comenzó a ceder, finalmente moviendo su lengua por la punta al igual que dándole suaves chupadas al igual que tenía cuidado de no herirlo.

-Ahh.....Slash, lo haces muy bien, eres el mejor-gimoteo acariciando su cabeza, sintiendo como el ritmo se volvía más y más intenso, finalmente el detuvo los movimientos de su cadera, observando feliz y excitado como el mismo Slash estaba moviendo su cabeza, haciéndole una chupada tan placentera que el solamente debía relajarse y disfrutar, el castaño estaba aprendiendo, inconscientemente cubría sus dientes, movía su lengua y uno de sus ojos estaba abierto, queriendo confirmar que lo hacía bien, incluso había podido meter más en su boca, sintiendo que sus reflejos en la garganta ya no funcionaban y podía hacerlo cada vez más rápido, no fue sorpresa que de tanto estímulo gotas de presemen comenzaran a salir.

-"¿Qué hago?"-pensó preocupado, sabía que si seguía de esa manera algo más sucedería, algo que sería su culpa, ese fue su error, pensar que el seria el causante de su orgasmo fue algo que a él lo excito también, algo que lo obligo a moverse aún más rápido sintiendo que aquellas gotas salían en mayor abundancia -"Al diablo"-gruño dándole una chupada más fuerte que las otras y metiendo hasta la base en su boca, hundiendo su nariz en los vellos de este haciendo que tanto el como el otro se sorprendieran de que lo lograra, repitió el mismo proceso una y otra vez llevando al otro a su límite finalmente y consiguiendo lo que deseaba.

-¡¡Slash!!-grito el nombre del castaño mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo, su semen salía disparado en una gran cantidad, llenando la boca del otro, más bien disparando directamente en su garganta sin dejarle más opción que tragarlo todo, fueron segundos de placer, unos que a Jam le parecieron eternos hasta que su orgasmo perdió fuerza, intentando recuperar el aliento saco con cuidado su verga de la boca de Slash, manchando su rostro con un último chorro y cayendo sentado en la banca.

-Mmm...No sabe mal-gimoteo el castaño relamiéndose los labios, el moreno lo vio unos momentos y comenzó a reírse suavemente-¿Q-Que?, ¿que dije?-bufo por como este se reía y pensó que había hecho el ridículo.

-Mira tú amiguito-sonrió señalando con su dedo, Slash bajo su mirada y se sonrojo por como su verga estaba erecta, incluso estaba con la punta bastante húmeda-Te gusto mucho chupármela al parecer, supongo que sabía muy bien-sonreía mientras apoyaba sus manos en su nuca orgulloso de ver el efecto que tenía en el otro.

-Tonto-gruño desviando la mirada, sabía que decía la verdad pero tampoco lo admitiría, pese a eso también sabía que debía tocarse, acabar nuevamente y lo miro-¿Me ayudas?-susurro indicando con ello que deseaba que lo tocara, más cuando la última vez se había sentido tan bien.

-Tengo una idea, créeme, nos sentiremos ambos muy bien-sonrió viéndolo de un modo relajado, el castaño no pudo evitar su curiosidad y asentir, después de todo, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

-E-Esto es vergonzoso-gimoteo estando en cuatro patas, como un animal y con su cadera más elevada, veía de reojo como el moreno estaba humedeciendo dos de sus dedos-¿Juras que no dolerá?-susurro sin poder evitar sentirse algo tenso de saber que le iba a meter sus dígitos, su única respuesta fue una nalgada.

-Vamos, muéstrame ese valor que siempre tienes-sonrió mientras este asentía cerrando sus ojos, separo sus nalgas, viendo su ano cerrado, señal de que nunca antes un hombre lo había tomado, no lo culpaba, miro sus dedos, sonrió y simplemente se acercó más a él para darle una lamida en esa zona.

-¡Ahh!-grito sin esperarse aquello-Espera, esa es tu ¡¡Ohh!!-sus quejas quedaron calladas cuando una nueva lamida ataco su agujero, luego otra y otra para terminar dejándolo con escalofríos, temblores por como aquella lengua al tocar su entrada estaba estimulando, el morbo de la situación no le ayudaba tampoco, intento alejarse pero el otro le sujeto sus caderas, ordenando silenciosamente que se quedara quieto y por extraño que fuera él le obedecía ahora.

-Relájate...eso es-susurro viendo que su ano ya no estaba tan tenso, apoyo suavemente su dedo, entro con una gran facilidad, supo que era por sus estímulos, aun así el castaño movió sus dedos del pie temblando, 

-Mmm......se siente.....¿bien?-gimoteo sin poder estar del todo seguro, solamente sabía que la fricción estaba comenzando a ser menos dolorosa, poco después respiraba agitado, elevando más su cadera para que fuera más profundo, incluso mecía su cadera, mostrando que deseaba más y esa fue una señal-¿Uh?-murmuro por como este los había sacado de su interior.

-Ya estás listo, creo que ahora podemos intentar con esto-sonrió mientras Slash lo veía confundido, Jam acariciaba su verga erecta mientras que solo eso le dio la respuesta al castaño que se alteró enseguida.

-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡esa cosa tan grande no entrara en algo tan pequeño!-grito queriendo levantarse para escapar pero el moreno le dio una fuerte nalgada haciendo que se quedara en su lugar.

-No exageres, además, ¿olvidas que cuando estuvo en tu boca pudiste tragarla toda?-dijo mientras el castaño se sonrojaba por lo reciente pero no lo negó-Lo disfrutaste ¿verdad?-siguió hablando esta vez recibiendo un leve asentimiento-Pues créeme, que si logro meter esto gozaras como nunca-le dijo en ese tono relajado, como si no fuera un asunto tan grabe, Slash trago con fuerza, sintiendo como ahora la curiosidad le picaba.

-S-Solo ten cuidado-pidió elevando su cadera, mostrando su entrada algo dilatada y esa era señal de que cedía, Jam se acercó, el sentir como frotaba el glande de su pene contra esa entrada virginal lo hacía temblar y también lo endurecía mas, agradecía que aun estuviera húmedo con la saliva del otro, suavemente comenzó a presionar, Slash respiraba rápido y profundo y sintió como su ano se estaba abriendo-¡J-Jam más despacio!-grito mordiendo su labio cuando la punta entro, siendo la primera intrusión en su vida.

-Slash-le llamo haciendo que volteara su rostro, los ojos del castaño se abrieron para luego hacerlo aún más al sentir como sus labios se tocaban, sus brazos temblaron, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, cerro sus ojos poco a poco, intentando corresponderle de un modo algo torpe, Jam al ver que se había distraído no dejo pasar la ocasión, sujeto sus caderas y aplicando presión un grito quedo ahogado entre ellos, poco a poco cada centímetro entraba, saliva caía de las bocas de ambos, sus lenguas se acariciaban, intentando aminorar el momento, más que nada para el castaño hasta que finalmente logro introducir lo que quedaba-Ahh....lo lograste.....esta todo dentro-susurro agitado, besando sus mejillas para intentar calmarlo al igual que a el mismo pues las paredes anales de este lo apretaban tanto que sentía acabaría en cualquier segundo.

-Estoy.....lleno-gimoteo sin poder creer que su cuerpo había podido con ello, su entrada le dolía, bastante realmente pero solamente pensaba en ese calor que estaba invadiéndolo, casi juraba que podía sentir como el pene del moreno palpitaba, mostrando que estaba ansioso, soltó un pequeño gemido al mecer su cadera, realmente se sentía extraño pero se negaba a parar aquí-Jam, muévete-susurro de modo provocativo, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba pero asentía, tuvo que apretar los puños, sintiendo como lo sacaba para volver a meterlo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito por ello.

-Tranquilo.....solo déjate llevar-susurro en su tono relajante, logrando que este lo escuchara, respirará profundo para que se moviera ahora con un poco más de libertad-Slash......eres muy apretado, se siente muy muy bien estar dentro de ti-gemía sin poder evitar aprovechar la ocasión para mover sus manos, acariciar desde los muslos del castaño hasta su pecho, apretar y acariciar sus pezones, viendo cómo se sonrojaba por ello y dándoles mas atención, sintiendo como se apretaba más y más por ello.

 

-Jam......Jam-sus gemidos eran por su amigo mientras la intensidad iba aumentando, su cuerpo sudaba junto al de él, podía sentir claramente como los testículos de este golpeaban sus nalgas, mostrando que estaba entrando y saliendo todo, que podía soportarlo y más que eso-Mas.....más rápido- pidió sintiendo que podía con todo lo que este tuviera.

-Esa es la actitud-sonrió mientras sus movimientos se hacían mas y más fuertes, sintiendo gustoso que se deslizaba ya sin problemas, como aquel canal lo recibía y cada vez que entraba lo apretaba, sin querer dejarlo salir para aumentar su placer, no, eso aumentaba por los gemidos del otro, mostrando que le gustaba, aumentando su ego y al mismo tiempo su deseo por escucharlo más fuerte, eso se cumplió cuando al golpear un punto las piernas del otro flaquearon y un chillido salió de sus labios, había encontrado finalmente su próstata-Mantente firme-susurro sujetándolo en sus brazos, tratando de que este no se moviera para que la intensidad no bajara.

-No puedo...me voy a caer-gimoteaba este por como los estímulos estaban ganándole, cada vez que presionaba ese lugar hacia que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran, sus piernas y brazos le temblaban pero él no quería ceder, repentinamente ese torrente de gusto ceso -¡Jam!, ¡no lo saques!-grito molesto por como este se había detenido para salir de su interior, su entrada le picaba en señal de que estaba molesta de que ese placer se hubiera detenido tan abruptamente.

-Lo siento-susurro mientras lo acostaba en la cerámica del baño de espaldas, sujeto sus piernas y las alzo viéndolo fijamente-Quiero verte-dijo de modo sensual, notando como el otro se sonrojaba pero sonreía siendo correspondido, se inclinó para besar sus labios, sintiendo como le correspondía y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Ohh-un gemido que Slash no pudo ahogar entre ellos, el mayor nuevamente había entrado en él, solo que esta vez solamente pudo sentir placer, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado y poco a poco aquel ritmo frenético era retomado, sus labios se tocaban, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, sus caderas se movían al compás del otro, buscando estar más unidos aun y las manos del castaño se movían, acariciando cada parte del formado pecho de su amigo.....no, de su amante, sintiendo gustoso como era realmente atractivo y eso provocaba que su erección chorreara cada vez más y más en señal de su inminente orgasmo.

-Ahh...no podre más-gruño mientras dudaba en detenerse o no, sintió las manos del otro en sus mejillas, una expresión suplicante estaba en su rostro, una señal de que no se detuviera y así lo cumplió, sus cuerpos se mecían con fuerza, sus pieles chocaban haciendo un erótico sonido que los provocaba aún más, ambos chorreando en señal de que el orgasmo se acercaba y en un solo instante ambos cedieron juntos.

Gritando el nombre del otro experimentaron el orgasmo más intenso en sus jóvenes vidas, el castaño manchándose a sí mismo y al moreno de su semen mientras que este soltaba el suyo en el interior del otro, una señal de que ninguno de ellos era virgen ahora, que se habían entregado totalmente uno al otro en ese lugar, un momento de calentura, de deseo, quizás no se habían dado cuenta de cuanto se atraían uno al otro o quizás simplemente lo sabían pero lo ignoraban, ambos respiraban agitados, Jam tomo en sus brazos a Slash, sentándose en una banca con este en sus piernas, abrazándose uno al otro sin querer que ese momento de éxtasis acabara pero lamentablemente poco a poco lo hacía.

-Ahh...me tendrás que...ayudar a bañar ahora-susurro el castaño apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, sonriendo levemente por como el corazón de este aun latía acelerado y estaba seguro que el suyo estaba de igual manera.

-Lo hare con gusto...en un rato-sonrió mientras lo veía de modo relajado acariciando su espalda y una de sus mejillas viéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-Perezoso-bufo mientras no podía evitar sonreír, pues sabía bien que este lo decía para no separarse y terminar el momento, pues el tampoco deseaba eso.

********

La gente comenzaba a llegar emocionada, todas las personas estaban en sus puestos, animando a los jóvenes participantes de los diversos deportes de invierno, queriendo verlos destacar en aquellos pues finalmente los días de competencia habían llegado y todos ansiaban llegar a la preciada medalla de oro y el primero lugar, entre los competidores un joven castaño descendía de una colina de nieve, poco tras el llego uno rubio el cual se estiraba calmadamente por el reciente ejercicio, al menos hasta que el otro se acercó apresurado hasta él.

-Aun no has mejorado mucho tortuga-suspiro Slash viendo al moreno el cual movía su mano intentando quitarle la preocupación-Tenemos que llegar en los primeros lugares sin importar que-dijo alzando su puño determinado a ganar.

-Creo que te estas presionando demasiado amigo-murmuro por cómo no había dejado de entrenar como loco desde aquel día que tuvieron una aventura en el baño.

-Claro que sí, es una competencia a final de cuentas-bufo mientras volteaba a verlo-Además, no olvido que me ganaste en el baño, así que ahora yo te ganare a ti y competiremos de nuevo-dijo apuntándole con su dedo, como si fuera un desafío y el rubio se le quedo viendo unos momentos.

-Aff-suspiro mientras se aproximaba a él, viendo como parloteaba para callarse cuando lo sujeto del mentón para besarlo, un tacto labial que hizo al otro detenerse al quedarse abrumado por el gesto tan sorpresivo -Solo di lo que quieras, sin excusas y ya-le indico mostrándose relajado ante lo que había hecho.

-...Quiero hacerlo contigo otra vez-susurro viéndolo entre apenado y deseoso, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro del rubio el cual dejo caer su tabla para abrazar de la cintura al menor.

-Me parece bien, pero antes de eso, ¿qué tal si intentamos una cita primero?-le propuso viendo como este asentía, no contuvo sus ansias y volvió a besarlo, siendo correspondido por el otro el cual rodeo su cuello para hacerlo más profundo, pensando solamente una cosa antes de ceder ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

"Está vez no perderé"


End file.
